User talk:BluueAces
Jorey's Talk Page :D Welcome to the ! Hi Jorey28, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ministry of Magic: Registration page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LittleRedCrazyHood (Talk) 10:16, February 23, 2013 Talk Page Start Hi! ! Welcome to DARP! Anyway, I suggest you make a character page first, but otherwise you did the right thing. Don't feel like a noob, you're starting out and most people getting started feel this way. Try reading our guide in order to understand the wiki better. Just leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything!}} Talkbubble To make a talk bubble, you need to make a template page first. You click "contribute" and then "Add page". Then choose a blank page and name it "Template:(CHARACTER NAME HERE)" for the character you are creating the template for. After you have a new Template page up, paste: } |text = } }} After you have that on your template page, you can fill out all the blank slots. You will use the bubble like this: I hope this helps! Jareth MacMillian Jareth MacMillian has been approved (and sorted into Slytherin)! Congrats! Now you can set up his page and talk bubble. If you need any help, Owl me. Hi, I'm Tigersilver but you could call me Tiger or Silver, you wannna RP sometime, with Either Sofia Clawheart 1st year, Scathach Waters is a 1st year, and Crystalean Koontz 5th year, these are my chars, and it can be anywhere you want.Tigersilver (talk) 17:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Teaching When you leave a message, please sign it with ~~~~ as it will timestamp it, and leave a link to your page so I know who posted. If you're interested in creating a teacher, I'm fine with that, just let me know after you've created the sorting forum page and I'll sort and approve the character. As for teaching history, you'll have to talk with Colin as he's the current teacher, and the two of you can come to an agreement for the next year (starting in a couple weeks) or split the class and each take a part of it. Just make sure I stay in the loop on this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) HoM Teacher Hey Jorey, I just received your owl. Sadly I wasn't able to get online for 2 days, but I'm on again. Anyway, I tried looking through the sorting of where you put your char, and the sorting forum wasn't showing anything up for me. Idk why. Also, because you are a newer member and I'm a RB and have been on longer, the chances of you taking HoM all together is slim. So I would suggest you ask to teach half the years. It is done frequently where one teacher will teach something like years 1-4 and the other teacher 5-7. So, if you would like to do that, it would be fine, although I think I would still check on how it is going simply to try and help you, as you are a knew teacher. Alright, if you speak to Bond, I think this could all be figured out. :D sorry for the long Owl :P [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 13:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Nicole Sorting Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 05:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Hi! Just saw your User page and I was like omigod he like Imagine Dragons! :D Which album do you like more? Phaeton1622 http://harrypotterreplay.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Phaeton1622EST I live in District 4 19:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jorey :D Matty :D (talk) 13:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It iz me :D Matty :D (talk) 13:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting Your character, Jenna Ross has been approved. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! <- Work, wordbubble, work :[ Patryk's Adult Sorting Your character, Patryk Mos, has been approved and sorted into Slytherin. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Joreysaurus Rex Philosopher's Stone reading - Chapter One http://www.sendspace.com/file/na5cnu Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Jenna There is a section for Jenna in Tanis Office.Jenna - Whenever you are ready. Kirá (talk) Jenna Still waiting on Jenna. No rush, whenever you can. Section Jenna in Tanis Nyt's Office. Kirá (talk) 08:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Belated Response. I thought I responded to Jenna a day or two ago, sorry about that. Anyways I did so the RP waits on you now. Kirá (talk) 09:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Jojo it's me Cynder (aka the new Tiger)Cynderheart (talk) 18:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart. Brianna Levine's Sorting Bubbles! Doesn't Matter I would like you to not use Dyl Sprouse because I think I created my char before yours and also I'm putting that character up for adoption anyway. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 22:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re I meant that I was actually planning on putting that char up for adoption that same day. I recommend Dylan and Blake Wilhoit. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 22:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Award Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 22:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Jenna Jenna Ross has been summoned. OOC: You don't have post, but Tanis Nyt would expect her presence. If you don't have the time please let me know. K? Thanx Bai! Kirá (talk) 10:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Roman Town House Hey Jorey, I just wanted to remind you about this RP. It seems you are being spoken directly to, so I was hoping you could reply soon? Thanks! Colin687 14:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Joshua and Jenna in the Roman Town house Hiya Jorey, I was wondering if you would prefer Joshua and Jenna to be married or bro's and sis's. For Joshua's opinion, he thinks it'd be easier to be married. Let me know. Colin687 04:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Leaky Cauldron Posted on the Leaky Cauldron Colin687 17:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Joshua and Jenna Hey Jorey. Well, the thing is, now that they have been to that meeting, they've been asked to take up different identities, so that's what I'm displaying in the RP. So you may want to make another bubble for Jenna or edit the original one. What I did is I used a similar looking model that's in a bit of comparison to Joshua, so I'd do the same for Jenna. And I just figured Jeremy and Jasmin would be some interesting fake names (shrug). Anyway, I always wanna talk about your signature.. for some reason, it's not linking to your user page. I've found that you do have a signature template (Template:Jorey's Sig), but Idk if you know how to use it or somehow it isn't working for you, so anyway, what you need to do is put down four of these: ~ ~ ~ ~ (but of course without the spaces). Let me know what's up ... Colin687 03:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on Bri's page. All day, every day's a holiday, Bea's alright 24Seven 19:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Teaching Hey, I'm fine with you splitting teaching duties with Jisk....begin whenever you guys can get it worked out. Also, Peis is on an unexpected vacation and may not be able to post in her DAtDA class, so if you're interested in subbing there, that's also a possibility. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, feel free to do that stuff, just work with Jisk on the class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Your character Nathan Simpson has been accepted as a Song Writer ~Kibeth~ 21:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Answers If Colin's willing to cover HoM for that long, that's fine...but you could also ask Jisk. Out of curiosity, why did you ask him to split the class with you if you won't be here for that long? Also, when you get back we'll talk about the Trolley Lady. By then it should be close to needing her again (on the House Carriages). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. I hope you get your family stuff sorted out. As for Ancient Runes, we'll see. It seems to have failed each time it's been offered so far, but I'll consider it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Birthday (sorry it's late D:) Sorry it was late!!! D: Colin687 21:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Jorey! Hi. Remember that time you an I had an RP, in the Atrium? Jareth and JL, Would you like to continue? 23:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Eve and Lydae Posted GoldenGail3 (talk) 00:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The Harvest :) Congrats! Alex Jiskran 19:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on chat if you're online! 17:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Character Yes, Jorey, their is availability. However, I would need you to create two of them, if it is possible? I would like you to create Erick Harrison II's wife. I don't care what her name is, other than that she is not a blood supermacist like the rest of Erick's side of the family. The student (Erick's son/daughter *preffered daughts due to lack of Harrison girls*) can also be about anything you like, but also a non-blood supermacist. If you have any questions, refer to the Harrison Family Page. There are a lot of links and things that will explain everything. Also ask me if you need anything :P ... thanks! Hope you have fun with it!! Oh! and sign up here and here as well. See ya round. Posted Roman Town House :) Colin687 01:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Change of plans. How about her name is Veronica? Thanks :) Colin687 01:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) History of Magic Last week was supposed to be the last week of classes for this year. However, with the History class, seeing as you've already posted and aren't a core class, and your final is scheduled to begin next week, I'll let it go. If you're going to have a final next week, please let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Um... Just to be clear, Collin is not hitting on Loretta. I don't know if I made that...well...yeah. He just isn't in to cougars, bro XD loyalty is everything (talk) 19:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Hey Jorey! I got this after we talked on chat, so I'm not sure what you really want now? Like I said on chat, you don't HAVE to take the mom, I'll just create her a talk bubble for random usage until someone wants her .. still want the char? Colin687 17:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Char I'd prefer them to be at least a third-fourth Year... preferred Fourth, but if not wanted, then 3rd. Thanks! :D .. no name preferance :) Colin687 01:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Jojo, you on? ~Kibeth~ 17:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh Oh Devin is in trouble! Check it out. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 23:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Squib The simple answer, Jorey, has to be no. A Squib could not enrol because they could not participate. Filch takes no part in magic or lessons, he merely cleans physically and 'monitors' the cleaning spells which others maintain. Alex Jiskran 15:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Owl Bro. Dude, It's Jo-ray, not Jor-ay. Can't you get your own name right? :P (jk,jk) loyalty is everything (talk) 21:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Career Advice The Career advice is only for character that are fifth year and up, and your character is only in his fourth. Next school year, which will be pretty soon, he will be able to. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Jorey. It's late at night at where I am, so I've gotta go, in case if you couldn't see my message at chat. (Continue the) rp later? I'll reply later to your post at the Hyde Park 'cause I can't see one now. :3 Bye and see ya on chat tmr:D ChocoKat 16:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC)